Sleeping Around
by McPeach
Summary: Owning a shop in Ponyville things can get quite amusing, arousing, and lonely. RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. WILL CONTAIN: A LOT.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**YOU WERE WARNED AND SINCE YOU WERE WARNED I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY ASSOCIATED DEATHS TO THIS STORY. Enjoy your clop.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the café across from Town Hall. Ponies would come in and out; paying for coffee, muffins, and various sandwiches they sold. They'd sit down either inside the café, outside the café, or just leave to whatever duties they needed to attend to. The muffin supply had been on an all time low after a visit from a blonde grey pegasus. So Peach Cream an average four foot six earth pony with a cream fur color, orangey peach mane and a coffee mug for a cutie mark went out to get some more from Sugarcube corner. It felt like a rip off reselling somepony else's product, but neither him nor his employees knew how to make muffins despite owning and working in the café for almost three years since it opened.

He sighed as he walked up the steps into the bakery. At the counter a purple unicorn was conversing with a pink mare. He walked closer and waited for them to finish their conversation before placing an order for seventy muffins. The two ponies kept talking as Peach tapped his hoof against the hardwood floor. Even though the tapping was loud and annoying the two continued their little chat at an even louder volume to try drowning out the annoying taps. Peach was starting to get mad the time had passed by five minutes and they still weren't finished talking. So he cleared his throat and tapped the purple unicorn on her shoulder. He gave a 'are you done?' look when she turned around. The purple pony scoffed at him and went back to talking with her pink friend.

He cleared his throat again even louder so that the whole bakery echoed with his cough. The pink mare moved her neck to look at the source of the scoff with an annoyed look. She got a good look at the pony and remembered him as a customer that only the Cakes would handle. So she basically did what anypony would do for a valued customer. Ignore him…

Peach couldn't hold his anger back any more the two ponies in front of him had barely made an acknowledgement. So he pushed aside the purple unicorn and slammed his hooves on the glass counter gently enough to not break through, but enough to be taken seriously.

"Can I get some service here?" the pink pony reacted with anger that he had disrupted their conversation. She had been having a rough day and needed her friend to help calm her down. She readied a pie from behind the counter.

"You need service? I got some service for you" to Peach it looked as if she pulled a pie seemingly out of nowhere. His reaction time was quick and he ducked down in front of the counter. He looked behind him to see if the pie had landed, but it had still yet to be thrown. Seeing no pie tin crashing down or pie smeared on the wall he looked back to the pink pony still holding the pie in her hoof.

"PINKIE" Ms. Cake had come down the stairs to check how the shop was doing. She saw a cream pony cowering on the floor in front of the counter, a seemingly angry purple pony waiting for the pie to be thrown, and a pink mare on top of the counter angrily staring at the pony on the floor with a banana cream pie in her right hoof. Not an average day, yet somewhat normal.

"Wha…huh" Pinkie looked at the source of the shocked voice in confusion losing her grip on the pie tin. It fell from her hoof onto the cream pony smearing all over his face and spreading into his mane. He got up on all fours and went to walk out through the door. After what had just happened he wanted to take a shower before the cream set into his mane. Ms. Cake stopped him before he could walk out.

"Oh Peach I'm so very sorry about our employee. She's still in-training" even though she wasn't. Peach nodded giving an understanding look as he again tried to go out the door only to be again stopped by Ms. Cake. "You can use our shower it'll set immediately if you go out like that into the sunny weather" he nodded again to let her know that he accepted her offer. He walked toward the steps glaring at the pink mare as he walked by. Pinkie just rolled her eyes at him and restarted her conversation with her purple friend.

Peach walked the hallway of the second floor of the bakery looking for a bathroom. He opened the first door on the left of the hallway to see Mr. Cake sleeping in a rocking chair with a book on his stomach and beside him were two sleeping little foals. He aw'd at the scene and closed the door. He then opened the first door on the right side and saw a room like no other. The room was filled with pink and the color emanating from inside made his eyes cringe. He looked around hoping there was a bathroom in the room. There wasn't…but there was something actually not pink on top of a pink desk inside. Out of curiosity he got closer to the item seeing that it was a sheet of paper. The sheet had a black background with bold, big, white words. 'PARTY ON FRIDAY' was the heading on the sheet. He looked down the sheet to look at the details of the party. It was to be held in Sugarcube corner, Alcohol was going to be the main serving, and music was going to be provided by none other than the infamous: D-J PON3.

He looked up from the piece of paper and thought this would be great to actually let loose for once in his life. He turned around to see the pink mare standing right in front of him. She looked pretty damn angry so he just awkwardly chuckled and left the room leaving droplets of cream on the floor. The pie was starting to set and if he didn't find the shower soon it would be impossible to get out. He opened the last door in the hall on the right side and found the somewhat sparkling bathroom. He started up the bathwater and poured some soap into the tub. After it had filled he slid into the sudsy tub and relaxed as the pie in his mane started to slowly slide into the tub.

Pinkie went downstairs to fetch a rag and clean the cream colored hoof prints in the hall and her room while Ms. Cake took charge of the register. She cleaned the substance from the rug in the hall leaving wet spots where the marks used to be. She went into her room to clean where most of the cream was. It had set because of the light shining in from the window so it took her a while to get some of the tough parts off the floor. As she followed the prints with her rag she noticed them leading up to the flyer she had made. They were to be placed around town on Wednesday after she got Twilight to duplicate them and the Cakes were off to their convention. She gaped and quickly got out of the room to see Peach soaking wet with a towel hanging off his barrel.

"Did you see my flyer!" she asked quickly hoping that Ms. Cake wouldn't hear.

"What if I did?" he questioned as he tousled the towel around his head to dry it.

"Look Ms. Cake doesn't know that I'm throwing the party"

"And…"

"Well since you know about the party I hope I can trust you to not mention this to her"

"What's in it for me?"

"You…"

"What?"

"You…can come to the party"

"Okay, but a silly little party doesn't seem like it'll make my mouth want to stay shut" he smirked.

"Look…if I don't throw this party then I wasted over a thousand bits for nothing"

"Not my problem" he threw the towel onto Pinkie and headed toward the staircase. Pinkie sighed and threw the towel into her room.

"Wait" Peach stopped and turned around with a curious look onto what she could possibly offer to have him not say a word to the Cakes. "If you don't tell the Cakes I…I'll"

"Yes?"

"I'll introduce you to my friend"

"C'mon some mare isn't going to calm me down" he turned around and stopped again as Pinkie started another sentence.

"She's…in heat and…She'll still be in heat at the party" Pinkie felt bad for taking advantage of her friend's vulnerable time, but she had already spent so much on getting the everything for the party that she didn't have any other choice. Peach felt like a register that had just made a sale as his eyes widened in delight. He closed the gap between Pinkie and himself.

"You got a deal" he shook her hoof and quickly headed down the stairs, placed his order, and went back to the café. Pinkie had no idea what she just got herself into.

* * *

The night of the party had arrived, but nopony except for the infamous D-J had shown up yet. The white mare started to set up her equipment as Pinkie set up the beverages, chips, lights, and everything else that needed to be set up. After she and Vinyl had set up Pinkie hit the lights and Vinyl started up the loud club music. The bakery furnished with sweets in glass cases was now filled with tables of liquor, techno colors, and vibrating with loud music. In the middle of the bakery was a square twenty four by twenty four tiled dance floor that had colors of the rainbow emitting from each tile as they kept blinking giving each square a new color each time.

Guests started to arrive and instantly felt the music from Vinyl fill their body. Some went onto the dance floor others went for the glasses of Sweet Apple Cider and White Lighting. Pinkie only started with the simple stuff for her first alcoholic party and decided to bring out some stronger refreshment if it seemed necessary. Her friends arrived too starting with Applejack who managed to sneak away without waking her family. Twilight came next and immediately hopped onto the dance floor. Rarity came an hour later being 'fashionably late' was a priority. There was no sign of Fluttershy then again she didn't really like loud gatherings. Rainbow came last and was greeted by a ditzy Pinkie Pie.

"Uh…hey Dashie, how are you?" she hiccupped.

"I'm great Pinkie" She got closer to whisper. "I think my heat has died down"

"Thas great" Pinkie went back to the drinks table to find Peach leaning against the table full of overturned cups. There was nothing left of the alcoholic beverages and Pinkie needed more for herself and the guests. She went to the cabinet behind the counter walking past the cream pony. From behind the counter Pinkie emerged with a shout making everypony inside turn their head toward the pink pony with a bottle of Bacardi. Twilight Sparkle was up in the party grinding against every stallion she was near on the dance floor. Pinkie walked over a passed out Applejack and used her hoof to steady herself on the table where Peach was staring at how Twilight could move. The perspiration filled the air from the ponies grinding on the dance floor and Peach got impatient with Pinkie as she tried to fill a cup full of the clear, cold vodka. To no avail it just spilled all over the table. Pinkie cursed under her breath and Peach cleared his throat.

"So where's this 'friend' of yours" Pinkie looked at him dazed and glared around the room looking for the rainbow maned pony. Her eyes spotted her target sitting on a couch with Rarity putting her hoof on Rainbow's thigh. Pinkie raised her hoof and pointed lazily to her friend sitting on the couch. Peach picked up two cups of vodka that Pinkie had just poured and walked past all the passed out ponies closer to the cyan pegasus trying to play coy with Rarity. As he got to the couch he turned on his 'Swag' and pushed Rarity aside onto the floor. Rainbow sighed in relief as Peach sat down in Rarity's spot. He offered Rainbow one of the cups. She glared at him looking for any signs of him being a sexual predator. His eyes looked seductive yet sweet and his mane was well kempt; he looked like an alright stallion. She took the cup and took a swig of the clear liquid feeling it hydrate her throat while cooling her down by at least twenty percent. Peach did the same with his cup and looked at the dance floor where only the purple pony he had met yesterday was dancing. Everypony else was passed out or huffing on the colorful floor.

"Wow that mare can dance" Rainbow looked at the cream pony and followed his line of sight to the pony still dancing.

"Heh, well Twilight can be energetic sometimes" she remembered Twilight's birthday party in Canterlot.

"What's your name?"

"Me? Well I'm Rainbow Dash; fastest flyer in all of Equestria. What about your name?" she raised an eyebrow to the pony beside her.

"I'm Peach, Peach Cream. I own the café across from Town Hall"

"Well Peach I sure am thirsty, how about getting me another drink?" Rainbow felt her heat returning and had drunk her cup before he did. The cold liquid would sure help to try and calm it, but there was a chance that she'd just end up getting drunk and passing out.

"I don't know I haven't finished my drink yet. Besides it's all the way over there and there are so many passed out ponies that I don't want to step on" Rainbow needed another drink, but in her current state she didn't want to get it herself. So she did something witty.

"What if I did this?" Dash spread her legs revealing her pink to Peach. After his eyes widened Dash closed her area and giggled. Peach got up from the couch and drank his cup throwing it randomly onto the dance floor. It hit Twilight who fell over from the slight push and exhaustion. He ran to the table where Pinkie finally poured another cup full of the last drops of vodka. She reached for the cup, but all she saw was a blur picking up the plastic cup. She fainted from dehydration and Peach returned to Dash.

Everypony except for the two had passed out and Vinyl had left soon after there was only Twilight still dancing to her music. Dash took the cup and drank it all the way down hoping it would cool her off, but it didn't. Instead she felt lust overcoming her body and the only one around to satisfy it was him. She got up from the couch and tackled the pony in front of her, assaulting his mouth with her tongue. Peach was surprised at this amazing rainbow maned mare pushing down his tongue inside his mouth's territory. He tried to wrestle back against her tongue giving them both pleasure and moans coming from both sides. He couldn't fight the lust crazed mare, in her state she could take on the Wonderbolts.

Instead he tried to lead her up the stairs. They stepped on passed out ponies, causing grunts from each one and leaving hoof marks on them. It wasn't like anypony knew it was them. They finally got to the base of the stairs their mouths never disconnecting in the process. He broke the connection and taunted her to follow him. He ran up the stairs as Rainbow growled at him and did the same. He opened the door to Pinkie's room and turned around to be air tackled by Rainbow onto the bed.

He squirmed to place his head onto the pink pillow with Rainbow on top. She purred, licking up and down his chest damping the hairs, and tasting his sweat. Her wings were extended and throbbing with excitement. Her heat was increasing, her temperature to one of a fever as she felt something poking her stomach. Peach's stallionhood had grown from the licking he was receiving. The dampening from her fiery passion was intensely increasing with each tender slide. The slides went closer and closer to his throbbing member. The wet trail mixing with his sweat on his fur as it kept getting closer. Rainbow wasn't much of a tease type pony, and engulfed his hard on whole.

It felt great feeling Rainbow's tongue sloppily fool around his cock. Her teeth hitting the head every time she slid up from the shaft, the saliva from Rainbow's mouth sliding down his veins and giving off a tingling sensation. The waves of excitement emitting from his pelvis were getting stronger as Rainbow's pace got faster.

She got her first taste of pre-cum, kinda salty, but it was bearble. Rainbow had never done anything like this before, but she knew enough from presentations at flight school. During her previous heats she would just lay low and if it felt low enough it would be okay to go outside, but this stallion had caught her during this time of vulnerability. In short this meant nothing to her it was just the way her hormones functioned.

Peach didn't feel the same way; he loved Rainbow right now not for what she was doing, but for her. He loved her determination to get something done and it seemed she would do a lot to get it. Her fiery passion fueled his heart, right now it was just him and her. His moans and groans increased when he started to feel more for Rainbow. After this night it wouldn't go unnoticed.

Rainbow could hear her partner's enjoyment increasing, thus she ended her foreplay and started the main attraction. With a loud pop she released her mouth from his erection and pushed to stand above him. Her marehood screamed for attention from the wetness that was starting to drip onto her mate. Slowly and steadily she positioned and readied herself for what she was about to do.

Peach's stallionhood teased her lower lips when they were close enough giving them both another stimulant. As he went inside her Peach could feel a whole new part of life opening up: love. The beat of both their hearts throbbing in sync, the tenderness of her fur on his, he loved it, and he couldn't live without it.

Rainbow draped her arms around his shoulders as each inch went inside her, wincing at every push that was made. Once he was fully inside about twelve inches she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. If her wings could extend farther than they were right now they'd be at least the length of the room.

Peach smiled at the kiss from the cyan pony it didn't mean anything to her, but it meant the world to him. He moved his arms under her wings to place a grasp on the part of her barrel they were attached to. Rainbow pushed off releasing his eleven of his inches and then Peach pulled her down. Trying to be slow, but he still caused a small groan of pain from his companion. It felt great yet hurt at the same time.

The motion continued going faster with each thrust and becoming more bearable from the lubricant exuding from the flower. The process had started them to sweat more than before dampening the bed as it sunk into the sheets. Pinkie was going to need a lot of help to clean this mess up. Rainbow couldn't believe how dexterous he was because the pounding thrusts were getting quicker at least one per second now.

Peach could feel his peak coming on; his mind aspired for the sweet sensation. It wouldn't be his last, but he was sharing it with somepony whom he had developed newfound feelings for. The thrusts got faster to get to his point he needed a little push. Just then Rainbow tried to exert her limit to keep up with her companion and failed miserably. She let out a loud yet soft scream that could be heard from downstairs, although, nopony was awake to hear it. The tightening around his width could be felt and gave him the push he needed. He didn't scream though, he never could because of an experience involving his mother during a clop session to his subscription to playpony.

He let out 'hnng' through his teeth as his liquids coursed into Dash combining the two as she slid off of him. The stickiness found its way out of Dash and dripped onto the bed. There was a small chance she'd been impregnated, but that was a problem for later.

Dash tried to get off the bed and go home, but found her legs getting tensed and weak. She collapsed onto the panting stallion with her arm wrapped around his chest. Before she dozed off she planted a kiss on his cheek. The mare's eyes closed with a loving smile on her lips and she was off to dreamland.

Peach felt rather exhausted as well from the actions that were committed. He had many things on his mind though like what he would do if he accidently impregnated her or maybe she didn't want to date him. He contemplated these thoughts for a good five minutes before the exhaustion caught up with him.

* * *

The next day Peach woke up early way before Dash did. The misty stickiness was still on the bed, Dash, and himself. He sighed, slid out from Dash's grasp on his chest, and looked out the window. The sun was still dawning and a darker blue filled the sky with a lighter blue right under it. He snuck out from the pink bedroom and went down the stairs. There he saw around thirty passed out ponies lying around and on the dance floor. The techno lights were still on and the place was a mess. He tried carefully to maneuver around the each and every pony to not wake them. He opened the door making it creak, closed it softly making the same creak, and hoofed it to the café.

Once there he knocked on the door seeing the lights on. His employees were the usually early as each one would open the coffee shop once a week while he slept and got up after seven a.m. He closed up every day, but found it suiting as he owned and lived in the place. It was a two floor place, but it looked like a one floor on both the inside and the outside, which confused some ponies when they never saw the proprietor come out after closing. He had given one key to each of his employees so they could open up, but changed and put more locks on the door leading up to the second floor.

He heard a few hoof-steps coming from inside. The green door then opened to reveal a young red unicorn stallion with a white and black, mane and tail. His cutie mark was a pair of sunglasses; his special talent was staying in the background and out of sight, kind of a dull talent. He was wearing a green visor that had the cream pony's cutie mark on the front of it. His eyes shone a sapphire as he was stricken with confusion upon seeing his boss's condition.

"Hey boss…what's up?" he asked feeling awkward.

"Later Umbra, I need to clean up" he walked past his worker into the café. The chairs inside were still overturned on the tables, the display shelves had nothing in them, but at least Umbra had started making the coffee. He could smell the essence coming from the kitchen behind the counter as he walked nearer. He moved the gate leading behind the counter to allow him passage and went into the kitchen. There were many stoves and toaster ovens for making coffee, soup, bread, toast, and all the other things they sold, save for the muffins. Between two of the stoves was a door that led to his personal part of the café. He kept everything there; funds, personal items, etc.

He unlocked the locks and opened the door to the stairwell. It led up for three steps making him take a turn at the third, walked up another six steps to another turn, and the last two steps leading to a somewhat shining somewhat dusty wood floor. His place wasn't much; the profits from the café weren't a lot to purchase any luxuries, but it was what he called home. There was a black cotton sofa in front of a window that matched the size of the walls to his left. To his right was a small kitchen area which he never used. Directly ahead of him was another room; his bedroom. He walked ahead to get to the shower in his room moving some of the dust with his hooves along the way. He never had time to clean he'd usually just try to keep the place tidy and not have anything lie around.

He walked into his room it had no door just a doorway. It wasn't like he needed privacy anyway with nopony else living with him. Inside his room to the left was a mattress lying on the floor with a crumpled blanket on top of it. Beside the mattress was his desk where he'd do the taxes, bills, and expenses. Sometimes he'd write to his family or read a book, but only if he had the time. He smiled seeing a letter open on the desk that he'd read yesterday. His brother had written to him about their first foal. It was like something out of a story book the way he described it. Peach had thought about foals one day and today as well seeing as he didn't use protection with Rainbow, but he'd probably find out if he was a father later in the week.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom doorway in front of him. It was a normal white bathroom gleaming white off the walls and the floor was tiled and beige. To his right was a mirror that was a cabinet, below it was a sink, and beside the sink was his toilet. To his left was; a towel rack with a purple towel wrapped around the pole and a power outlet that seemed quite dangerous considering this was a bathroom. Leading ahead was his shower area it had two glass sliding doors the length and breadth of one of his walls that could easily be pushed to get out one side or another. He walked closer to the glass door on the left side stepping onto the dark blue carpet like bathmat that tickled his hooves.

He slid the door to the right and walked inside. He looked at two of the shower products he had purchased from Carousel Boutique one was labeled: Scent of a Stallion and the other was: Fruit Essence. Peach normally used the latter because his name was a fruit, but today he felt like treating himself to smell like a stallion. Peach turned the knob to start the shower, first came a burst of cold water that made him recoil back it was a problem he had been meaning to get fixed. Next a soothing amount of lukewarm water rushing over his fur, cleansing out the sweat and filth that nestled inside. It felt nice to feel the water bouncing off his snout and dripping off from the tip of each piece of fur. He felt relaxed so very, very relaxed. Peach reached for the Scent of a Stallion body wash and poured it out onto his hoof. The green gel smelled like rainfall, and soon so would Peach. He rubbed the gel into his mane and into his body making bubble emerge from both the cream fur and orangey mane.

The scent surrounded the shower area and was quite invigorating to Peach. He stopped rubbing the bubbles around him and let the shower clean the suds off. They flowed down his legs and onto the shower floor leaving a white trail behind as they whirled into the drain. Once the suds were cleaned off peach turned the knob back and the water stopped coming. He walked out of the shower and took the purple towel around his arm and started to rub his mane dry, and then he did the same with the rest of his body and tail. He took a deep inhale as he placed the towel back on the rack. It smelled just like the gel did except stronger and 'stallionlier'. It sure beat the smell of sweat and muck.

Peach walked out of the bathroom prepared to take on the day. He put on his green visor sitting atop the desk and went into the main room. He hopped onto the couch and looked out the window. The sun was about to be up as a bright orange color like his mane grazed the sky. It looked beautiful. He hopped off the couch and went down the stairs finding that more of his employees had shown up. They were starting to make more coffee and sandwiches in the kitchen. Peach greeted everypony with a smile and went to find Umbra.

Umbra had finished taking the chairs down and awaited ponies to start coming in for their morning coffee. He was standing lazily beside the register checking the crevice of his hoof for any gunk. Peach walked up behind Umbra and tapped him on the shoulder. Umbra looked behind him to see his boss smiling happily with his green visor casting a transparent shadow on his black eyes.

"Hey Umbra, have any trouble opening up this morning?"

"Not at all, what's with you?"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked confuzzedly.

"You seem a little more happy than usual"

"It's nothing I just feel like being a happier stallion today" Umbra sniffed the air and caught the scent of Peaches body wash.

"I-is that Scent of a Stallion?"

"Yes, is something wrong with it?"

"You never wear that unless it's a special occasion. Oh no did I forget Phoenix's birthday again?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that"

"Oh buck, did I forget your birthday?" Umbra was starting to freak out now.

"Umbra calm down. You didn't forget anypony's birthday again" Peach took hold of Umbra's shoulders and started to shake the red pony.

"Sorry I j-just last time…" He rubbed a hoof down his mane.

"It's okay, but if you really want to know I found a mare"

"Did you really?"

"Ya, I did" Peach said feeling accomplished.

"What's her name?"

"Rain-" Peach was cut off by the sound of somepony clearing their throat. It was Rainbow standing at the counter.

"Hey Peach"

"Hi Rainbow"

"Listen about last night…"

"It was great wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you didn't develop any feelings for me right?" Peach felt heartbroken the mare he felt that he had a special connection with was telling him that she didn't feel anything from that night. He turned his head away to hide a tear that was starting to crest on his left eye.

"N-no, nothing at all" he lied.

"That's great; well I'll see you around"

"Yeah I'll see you around too" Rainbow turned away to head out of the café not turning back to see that Peach's face had become an emotional wreck.

"Hey Peach, it's okay at least you nailed her right?" Umbra tried to comfort him, but it was no use Peach ran through the kitchen and up the stairs to his couch and cried into his arms. He didn't come back down after something like this nopony would want to.

* * *

**A/N: Peach Cream either belongs to me or Hasbro or someone else that has used this name already. If someone knows that someone else has already used this name can you please tell me. Umbra belongs to me and Fallout4Ever101 as an O/C that was created, but changed upon his original idea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows Beckon

**A/N: Finally got this out thanks for following the story and hope to get another chapter out earlier. The reason I can't update so quickly is the clop scenes, they're so awkward for me to type and I don't know if I have enough of it for you guys if you know what I mean. Kind of hard to produce high quality content, but if I keep up this pace I guess this story could be done by the year 2015.**

* * *

Umbra had been working the register alone because somepony was too busy crying over something that didn't seem like a big deal. The day went on as normal except with a little more work for the red unicorn because of his employer's emotional breakdown. It was going to be a rough week with Peach's condition taking his sorrow out on his employees. He might even reduce their salaries, as if they weren't low enough already.

He sighed as the clock struck noon; the time where he would usually start his break, but seeing as nopony could cover his shift he'd just have to hoof it. More ponies were starting to pile into the delicatessen for lunch hour. This would always happen, but now it would be harder to serve each customer within the normal time period. Some ponies started to complain about the service and Umbra was being overrun at the counter.

Ponies slamming their hooves on the glass display case were immediately told to leave and ponies that complained about the time wait were given an apology. He never had to go through something like this before and this was not in the job description. Ponies in Ponyville would usually be so considerate and understanding. What has them acting this way?

Umbra was getting annoyed; these ponies obviously have no courtesy towards the ponies trying to give them what they want. Other ponies started to make threats about never coming back to the café, but Umbra didn't care it wasn't his job to provide full satisfaction to somepony that was being a plothole. One pony actually tipped over a table near the door making a crash and causing some ponies to shuffle away from the scene.

That was the last straw. He'd had enough of these ponies acting out for no particular reason they had no sense of decency for the coffee shop that always had great service. Umbra got up on top of the counter to project his voice.

"GET THE BUCK OUT ALL OF YOU!" he was angry never before had he needed to act this way, but the circumstance needed it. Everypony in the shop rolled their eyes and scoffed at Umbra's actions. They all slowly walked out in an unorderly fashion tipping some more tables and chairs over on the way out while slurring curses under their breath.

Umbra got down from the counter and sighed. The others came out from the kitchen all wearing their green visors and some wearing green aprons along with the visor.

"What happened where is everypony?" asked a grayish pony wearing an apron.

"The crowd was getting unruly, so I told them off"

"Any idea why?" asked another with a fiery frazzled mane.

"Actually I have no idea why they acted this way. Usually they're always considerate and I didn't do anything to provoke them"

"Must have been a bad day" said a lime green pony slinging a bag over his shoulder. "So I guess it's an early day?"

"I guess so seeing as there's no one here to serve" Umbra responded.

"I guess I'll close up then seeing as Peach is emotionally incapacitated" the fiery maned mare started over to the kitchen to turn everything off.

"Actually Phoenix, I'll close up"

"Are you sure I can handle Peach myself"

"Ya, I'm sure"

"Well okay then" Phoenix headed out the door with the others laughing and chatting into the dusty road of Ponyville. Umbra went into the kitchen turning off all the stoves, cleaning and reshelfing the kettles, putting the bread and condiments away, and locking the register while taking a couple for later. It's not like anypony was watching who did it and they wouldn't even know since he was the only one that recorded the sales.

Just then the door opened surprising Umbra and making him slam the register closed while dropping the bits in his mouth making them ding on the floor. Through the door walked a purple mare with a purple and violet, mane and tail. The most book studying, friend making, and hottest pony in Ponyville. Wait did he just think Twilight was hot? Umbra shook his head out of the trance he was in.

"I'm sorry we're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow" Umbra stated trying to keep his blush down.

"Oh I won't be long I just have to deliver something to Peach from the mayor"

"I don't think he wants to be disturbed at the moment" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway isn't Ditzy the mailmare?"

"Oh, well she hasn't been heard from in the past few days. She was last seen entering a blue box if you see her can you alert us immediately?"

"Sure"

"Also maybe you should take this package because I've got studying to do"

"Ya, It's fine, I'll make sure he gets it" Twilight magically unbuckled her saddlebag and lifted a brown paper wrapped, cube shaped package onto the counter. She turned around to leave and walked to the door.

"…Wait, Twilight…"

"Yes?"

"D-do y-you…" Umbra was nervous and started to blush when thinking about his question. "I d-dunno d-do you l-like want to maybe…"

"I haven't got time for this, I really need to get home" Twilight said hurriedly. Umbra just went right out and said it as fast as he could.

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Twilight smiled at him. She had never been asked out before, but she had thought of dating. It would be a fun time for the both of them and it fit perfectly in her schedule.

"Sure, there's a show going on tomorrow at two" she didn't know what the show was going to be; just that it was going to be special.

"I'll-I'll see you there then" Twilight walked out of the café leaving an accomplished feeling inside of Umbra. After he knew nopony was around to hear him he jumped up and gleefully screamed.

"I got a date with the hottest mare in Ponyville eeeeee" he ran up to the door between the two stoves and knocked with a distinct tune. Nopony answered, but he could hear somepony crying through the door. He tapped again this time without the tune, but it was louder than before. He heard the sound of hoofs slowly descending the stairs. One by one the sound increased until it finally got to the door. He heard a few locks clicking and latches clacking then the door opened to reveal a sniffling, bloodshot eyed with dampened pressed down fur on his face Peach.

"What is it Umbra?" Peach asked sniffling and depressed.

"I uh…just wanted to let you know that we're getting off early" Peach sniffled again and wiped his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well because the ponies that we were serving got angry and I had to tell them off"

"Why were they angry?"

"They um I don't know actually" he thought about it again. Maybe it had something to do with the show.

"Well anyway close the shop up and put those bits you took back. I could hear the clinking all the way from up here" he managed a smirk.

"Fine" Umbra said unenthusiastically. Peach was about to close the door behind him when Umbra stopped the advancing door. "Hey I don't know if you're doing anything tomorrow, but we got the day off right?"

"Yeah we have it off because of the show tomorrow" Peach moved the door so that Umbra wouldn't have to keep it open.

"Well maybe you need a little something to help take your mind off Rainbow" Peach frowned at the mentioned name It was so soon for him. "Come with me to the show tomorrow it'll be fun" Peach sniffled again and tried to not start crying again.

"I don't know Umbra"

"Oh c'mon we never do anything together anymore and the last time we did something together it was on a bad note" he scratched the back of his neck when thinking about what they had done. It was something they could have chose not to do, but they did it anyway. Peach thought about what they had done that day for two weeks. He regretted it and Umbra did as well, but at least the pony involved in the incident wasn't able to point them out.

"Okay I-I guess I'll be there" he sniffed again and closed the door. Umbra turned off the lights in the kitchen and locked the green door to the café. He happily trotted into the sunny weather of Ponyville breathing in the fresh air as the breeze grazed his muzzle. In the breeze a blue and purple flyer flew landing at the base of his legs. He looked down at his hooves to read the flyer that had landed. It was for the show tomorrow labeled 'A GREAT AND POWERFUL FEAT'.

"Wonder what this could be about" he said to himself trotting alongside the buildings. Peach was in his room on the mattress with his blanket curled around him, not sulking though, but still pretty depressed at what happened today. Maybe a show might do him a little good and he'd be seeing it with his best friend. The one he shared everything with, the one he trusted, the one that…he'd followed on that day. He put his head down letting his chin rest on the mattress and thought about what he had done with the one pony that had made him.

* * *

Six months ago

In Fillydelphia the main attractions were the conventions and concerts that were usually held there and today was a special convention for Peach: A coffee convention! Where ponies from across Equestria would gather and share idea's, recipes, and tips for a successful café business. It was very exciting for Peach indeed and he had also brought Umbra along who wasn't very enthusiastic on going to a convention based upon being successful in the coffee world. They walked into the center and saw a massive collection of stands with many coffee condiments in them.

Ponies filled the crowd conversing and looking at all the merchandise. Who knew a coffee convention could attract this much attention? It was truly a phenomenon for Peach his eyes glistened in all the knowledge held within the coffee-con. It was going to be fun for him, but it was going to be the stupidest, dullest, and most drab time for Umbra.

He sighed while Peach watched in awe the ponies that kept filing in from all sides. Umbra's horn started to glow a red as a white pamphlet emerged from his saddlebag. He scanned the pamphlet looking at all the destinations on the map inside it and the events posted beside the map and on the back. There was nothing interesting on the events list and the map was just plain confuzzling.

"So where are we off to first Pea-" the unicorn looked around to see that his companion had left. He looked left and right, twisting and turning in the middle of the intersection. Finally he caught a glimpse of a familiar looking mane color near one of the booths. Relieved he trotted over to the booth scrunching through other mare and stallions. He got beside Peach and watched the seminar that was taking place.

"…And so with only my hooves I have created the first ever non-heated foam" a young mare with a yellow mane and tail, and an aquamarine fur color held up a mug of coffee with bubbling foam on top. The crowd clopped at the scene and the mare bowed at the applause. "I hope you all enjoyed this presentation and please if you can put a donation in the box up front. Thank you"

Peach trotted up to the box that was gleaming with pieces of golden bits. He tossed four bits into the box and walked back over to Umbra.

"Nice presentation right?"

"If you're into this kind of thing, then yeah" he rolled his eyes.

"And did you get a look at that mare? Could melt a popsicle before it got to her mouth" Peach smirked. Umbra was surprised; he'd never had expected Peach to be checking out a mare especially at a coffee-con.

"Well you could go and ask her out" he nudged.

"Ya, but think of what would happen, like what would I even say?" Peach started to rub his mane.

"Well I guess if you don't know what to do then I won't waste my time helping you" Umbra turned his head away and started to look at the map. Peach was still ogling the mare taking in her wavy hair. He couldn't take his eyes off her the trance she put him in was one of a magician and it wouldn't let up, until Umbra waved his hoof in front of his eyes.

"Peach? Where do you want to go?" he shook his head out of the stupor and looked at the events listed on the map. There was a Q&A scheduled at one with Filthy Rich. Rich didn't have much to do with the coffee industry, but he sure made appearances at any kind of business type convention.

"The Q&A looks interesting, let's go there" Peach pointed to the spot on the map where the event was being held. Umbra put the map back into his bag and they walked to Area B1. They sat down in the fifth row of chairs while ponies started to pile into the room. Eventually all the chairs were filled save for a couple on the sides. An announcer pony dressed in shades and a headset emerged from the curtains and greeted everypony in the room. After some applause Filthy Rich came from the curtains and sat down in a chair on the stage.

The Q&A started, but Umbra couldn't seem to keep an eye open. It was just so boring listening to how ponies made it in the business world. It was all blah blah childhood blah blah struggle blah blah accomplishment and eventually he just fell asleep.

His dreams were filled of happiness and excitement with miles upon miles of beautiful mares all lined up on a beach ready for him to mount them. He ran past all of them looking at every dripping marehood that went by until he came to one pony that wasn't in the position all the others were in. She was a purple mare with a dark purple mane and a light purple stripe going down the middle. He'd seen this mare around Ponyville before and never got the chance to ask her out. The mare looked up from the book and smiled at him, after the smile all the other mares that were lined up for him had disappeared. It was just the two of them on a sandy beach with the waves crashing against the shore. It was something out of romance novel and as he bent down to kiss her it felt like an eternity, but then the sand started to move, the waves becoming higher and getting nearer and nearer to the shore.

Twilight was moving farther from his vision and as he reached with his hoof to grab her the sight of a beautiful beach quickly turned to cream colored fur. He moved his eyes up from the fur and looked at Peach's face. His hoof was over his eyes and his other hoof pointed to Umbra's unsheathed member. Others around him on chairs were trying not to laugh at Umbra, but a few snickers escaped. Umbra immediately blushed and tried to suppress his situation, but putting his hooves on himself only made it worse.

Luckily for him the last question was asked and ponies started to leave. Umbra put his saddlebag over top his problem and it slowly started to die down. He sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. He turned to Peach who was still averting his eyes from him.

"Okay It's covered"

"Are you sure because when I turn around to look at you I don't want to see your cock"

"I'm sure" he sighed. Peach turned his head and smiled in relief from the lack of cock.

"Okay well the Q&A was very informative not like you would care or even know because you were sleeping the whole time" Peach rolled his eyes and looked at the notes he took during the event.

"Yeah sorry, but it was just so boring"

"What were you dreaming about anyway because you started to nuzzle me and you were reaching your hoof out like you were trying to grab something" Peach cocked an eyebrow to go with his quizzical expression.

"Er...well..." Umbra started to rub his mane in a state of awkwardness.

"It doesn't matter anyway let's get to the next event" he pulled Umbra out of his chair and they race off to the next feature at the coffee-con. They went all around zipping from point A to point B all the way to point Z. There were speeches of all kind, a couple more Q&A's, and ponies advertising more products. Like a consumer Peach bought almost everything thrown his way from coffee makers to espresso machines Umbra wasn't having to hard of a time carrying it all, but it was still a nuisance.

Finally after countless hours of listening and spending the convention was over. Ponies were walking out through the main entrance with bags full of merchandise and talking about how great their time was to their friends. The night came upon everypony and the streetlights lit up. The Centre was closing and the ponies that had set up inside started to leave with their products in a saddlebag or using their magic.

Umbra saw the mare from earlier walking out of the glass double doors with her saddle bags covering the sides of her barrel. Her yellow tail swished in the breeze of the night and gave Umbra a horrid idea. He turned to see that Peach had noticed the mare too as he was looking in her direction and didn't seem to want to look away. Umbra waved his hoof in front of Peach, but he still didn't seem to be coming out of his trance.

"You want her don't you?" he asked hoping to get a response.

"Huh...what? That's nice" Peach responded still transfixed on the mare. Umbra started up a spell from his horn and an emergence of light came out causing Peach to step back from the sudden rays of light.

"Why don't we go get her?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"That mare you were ogling"

"I wasn't...okay so I was what's it to you?"

"We can have her"

"What do you mean? Like a date?"

"No I mean" he leaned in closer to reveal his idea "...Rape her" Peach's eyes widened at such a disgusting notion. The very concept about this just made Peach want to vomit, but it was dark and the mare was smoking hot.

"I-I..."

"You don't have to say anything Peach. We can just go over there and overpower her" there were many alleys on the street that she was walking on and no lights lit up those parts thanks to the cheapskate premier of the city.

"I can't do this Umbra" Peach turned his head.

"Oh come on we went to your convention why can't we do this and that mare is smoking" Umbra tried to hurry up the mare was starting to get out of sight.

"The convention is a whole different story and just because she's really, really hot it doesn't give a valid reason to do this" Peach started to walk back to the hotel.

"If you won't see reason I'll make you" Peach didn't hear the words Umbra muttered, but he did hear the sound of a spell being casted and the feel of an aura around him. It felt like heat was being surged through him and he could feel himself start to sweat. Suddenly all his emotions started to be suppressed all, but one. His eyes widened in sudden realization and he needed a mare to expel the extra energy given by the emotion controlling him and the spell given by Umbra.

He was released from the aura and immediately looked around to find a mare. Just his luck the mare that they had just been talking about hadn't gotten out of sight just yet. He ran after her hoofs beating on the asphalt, sweat beading from below his mane. Umbra smiled.

"I knew you'd see reason" He put their bags into a nearby brush and ran after Peach. Soon enough they reached the unsuspecting mare. Peach tackled her down and put his hoof over her mouth muffling a scream. He with some help from Umbra pulled her into the last alley on the block and to think she would have been safe if she'd gotten past the block. The screams were getting more and more silent and the only thing the mare saw on top of her were two shadowy figures.

Peach was driven by lust and only lust to start doing this, but his efforts would be soon rewarded. He motioned his free hoof to tell Umbra to muffle the screams and he did so. Once Umbra's hoof covered the mare's mouth Peach proceeded to have his way with her. With much resistance he pushed her thighs apart revealing her nether to an angle at which both colts just wanted to defile it. No hesitance at all Peach plunged into her causing a loud muffle and a small tear like Velcro coming from below.

The thrusts were dry and hurtful since there was nothing lubricating due to the fact she was more frightened than aroused. Peach was very forceful and it brought pleasure to him and the tears coming from her eyes were eye candy to Umbra. What was hotter than forcefully pleasing yourself on somepony? It felt great and there were no consequences unless the other saw your face. Her mane started to get frazzled on the hard concrete of the alley while Umbra stroked it and tried to keep her quiet. Though with each thrust came more pain and with more pain came more noise. There was a better way to keep her quiet and since this was all his idea why shouldn't he do it?

He moved his hoof off her mouth which caused a loud scream to echo through the streets and the alley, but nopony heard it. They were outside pretty late at night and nopony should be walking the streets at this time. Umbra struck her across the muzzle giving her a slight cut from the tip of his hoof and some saliva to fly out of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she was met gazing at Umbra's hard on and just before she could close her mouth he pushed inside feeling her tongue try to sloppily push out the intruder. Her teeth massaged his veins and she couldn't bite down not because she didn't want to, but because of the agonizing pain coming from below.

The two stallions continued to thrust in and out, one from above and one below. Their pace changed from casual fast to marathon fast and Umbra's Pelvis smacked hard against her face as she could smell him sweating. They really weren't gentle nor would they be the first choice that she'd ever want to do this with, but crying and struggling wouldn't do anything, nonetheless, she still tried.

Peach started to reach his peak, but Umbra was still going strong despite he had a lubricated area opposed to the dryer one. It seemed the mare stopped trying to get them off her with no hope in sight she just lay there teary eyed and took it. The pressure inside Peach grew and so did the speed of his thrusts and it seemed what was causing the pressure was something larger than any other time. Was it because of Umbra's spell or the sadism that grew inside everypony waiting to be released until it finally takes hold of you and destroys the very fiber of your being. Probably the first one...

He kept on her with the same pace keeping his cock in place while holding trying to extend the undying pleasure. The pressure build up was finally too much and he couldn't hold back anymore. He withdrew himself from her all the way and stroked his member a few times to keep this wave of orgasmic pleasure going. He released his fluids onto her chest and stomach, but that wasn't all that came out. Other than the normal thick, white fluid a clear red gaseous substance came out and evaporated into the air. It seems Umbra's spell was a usage spell rather than the normal time limit spells.

Peach slumped onto his back while his member sheathed itself. He was exhausted because of the extra substance controlling him had been released. He felt the cold hard surface of the alley shiver down his back as he rested and before he knew it he'd fallen asleep. Umbra on the other hoof hadn't finished his fun yet and was still going strong into her mouth. The mare wanted this to all be over, she had no more tears and no more strength to continue struggling. So with an ounce of what she had left she moved her tongue and gave the slit of his stallionhood one lick which sent him over the edge.

He pulled out of her mouth and immediately released onto her face getting some in her eyes and sinuses. She blinked at the fluids that covered her face and felt an aura start to cover her. She blacked out after that and had never talked about this experience again. Umbra got up with some of his fluids still dripping onto the mare and turned to see Peach sleeping with a blank expression on his face.

"I knew that spell was too much, but at least he let loose a bit" he picked up Peach with his magic and was kind of woozy from the recent event. He carried him out of the alley making sure to check the corners just in case they were heard. He then proceeded toward the brush of the asphalt parking lot and picked up their things. The hotel wasn't too far from the convention center and nopony was around to ask questions due to the late hour. So he trotted toward the hotel with the sleeping stallion in his aura only to be met with a deep voice.

"Hey you" Umbra turned around to see a royal guard in uniform.

"Me?" he pointed a hoof at himself.

"Well I don't think your sleeping friend is going to answer me" he seriously joked.

"Is there a problem?" Umbra started to sweat. Maybe the guard was watching them the entire time, but if he did then why didn't he stop it earlier?

"Why are you out so late with a sleeping stallion in your aura?"

"Well...er... you see we had...um...a drinking party to go to and things kind of got out of hoof. Next thing I know I'm in bed with a strange mare and my friend is a passed out on top of me" He chuckled hoping the guard would buy it.

"Okay then you should head home and make sure your friend gets a good aspirin when he wakes up"

"Will do officer" he turned around and was again stopped.

"Wait a minute..." this was it the pounce before the kill. "You dropped your cappuccino maker" he picked it up with his magical blue aura and released it after Umbra's red aura took hold.

"Thank you, goodbye and goodnight"

"You too" they both trotted off in opposite directions and never had another encounter.

* * *

Peach awoke from his memory. He didn't enjoy remembering this, but it seemed that a part of him did. His cock had grown hard throughout the whole thing and he tried to relive it, but it seemed this would take a while. He waited five minutes for it to subside while thinking of cute kittens and puppies. It was dark out and everypony seemed to be asleep. He looked at his desk to see if he had gotten anything to read...nothing. There was only one thing he could do. He got up and went into the living room and looked out the window.

He pondered why he'd remained friends with Umbra after what he did, maybe it was because he'd gotten him out of a rut, or maybe it was because they'd been together since well...forever. He moved down the stairs counting each step along the way. Slowly he unlocked his door and got into the kitchen of the café. He looked around and saw that everything was as it was, nothing was on nothing was open. He looked around and made his way to the customers area where he saw a bead of light flash out from the curtains. Peach moved toward the door and opened it. His eyes cringed at the sight of the blinding light and amount of ponies setting things up. How'd he not see this from his window?

He closed the door behind him and walked around the site watching everypony move things from one place to another. They were setting up a stage and it looked like it was going to be a big one. Up above he heard the sound of wings flapping it seemed others were watching the construction as well or were they? He looked up to see Rainbow kissing a light blue coated pegasus with a dark blue mane mid flight. He was heartbroken and before their kiss broke he'd run back inside to once again cry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Show

Umbra was ecstatic, today was the day he would start dating Twilight Sparkle. His heart beat with excitement as he closed his door and made his way to the café. It was about one thirty and he didn't want to be late for his first date. As his father had always taught him: first impressions are everything.

He trotted down the dusty road toward his area of work. He could see many ponies gathering outside the cafe in front of them was a stage with dark blue curtains, three trumpets on both sides, and a wooden banner painted purple that had a few stars on it. A wand sprinkling a trail of shiny blue dust in the shape of a crescent moon was drawn right in the middle.

Almost everypony in Ponyville was here and it seemed like they were kind of...aggravated. Their expressions were somewhat as what could only be described as irritatingly distinguished. So maybe it was the show that was causing them to act out yesterday. Though they didn't seem to be doing anything intimidating other than their facial expression he didn't want to go near them. Just one wrong move in that crowd could cause his death.

He slowly slumped away around the crowd hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Once at the door Umbra took out his key and unlocked it. Just like how it was when he left it was empty, although, there were water droplets that discolored the floor even though they were dry they still provided a darker brown than what the floor was. He followed them toward the kitchen and could hear sniffling when he got to the counter.

Umbra walked into the kitchen and the sniffling seemed to be at it's loudest yet it also seemed like whoever it was, was trying to be silent. He looked around the kitchen and saw absolutely nothing, but the sniffling was coming from this room. He looked again and squinted at each object from his position and coming out from behind one of the silver ovens was a orangey peach colored mane. Umbra walked closer to the hair and slowly more appeared.

Soon enough Umbra was looking down upon a crying cream colored colt. His hooves were clutching his eyes and he was curled up as if he were cold. The backside of Peach's mane was pushed up against the silver oven and he didn't even seem to notice Umbra was standing beside him. He couldn't even make it to the stairs after what he saw.

"P-Peach?" he didn't answer not because he couldn't or didn't want to, but because he couldn't hear him over the sound of his own sobbing. His arms sort of covered his mouth and acted as an amplifier sending louder sobs to his ears instead of listening to the world around him. Umbra put his hoof on Peach's shoulder causing the crying stallion to look up at him from his wet hooves.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peach again didn't answer, but this time it was because he didn't want to. Umbra came closer to his friend and sat down beside him while putting his arm around him. "C'mon you can tell me" He started to rub Peach's back in an effort to calm him down and it proved to be useful. Peach sniffed with a few tears still rolling down from his eyes.

"...she...already...moved on..." his face hung down back into his hooves after he managed to state the problem. Umbra kept on rubbing his back and moved Peach's head letting it rest on his chest as he cried. How was Rainbow so quick to find somepony? Umbra couldn't stand to see Peach like this even when he was behind closed doors he still hated it when he was like this. He loved his friend as a brother and just like any brother he'd always be there to comfort him. It seemed he sort of took the place of Peach's real brother after he'd moved to Whinneapolis after he got married. It was an unintentional happening, but he didn't mind it at all.

Peach kept on crying into Umbra's chest until Umbra noticed the time. It was one fifty and even though Peach was still emotionally unstable he didn't want to disappoint Twilight on their first date. He looked down back at the crying stallion who seemed to have calmed down a little more after letting out his feelings. Umbra's chest was getting a bit damp though and it seemed that Peach would need a helping hoof to help him up.

"Hey Peach, how's about we head on over to the show. You know to have some fun" Peach blew his nose into his hoof. Slowly he responded by nodding his head. Umbra got up wiped off some of the fluids that had pushed down his fur. He then helped Peach up with a steady hoof. Now on all fours Peach made his way to the sink to wash his face while Umbra did the same. They dried themselves off and trotted into the serving area to see a familiar purple unicorn.

"Oh hi guys, the door was unlocked I hope you don't mind" Twilight brushed her mane back letting it flow as if there was a breeze.

"Not at all" Umbra walked over to Twilight with Peach by his side. The three of them walked out the door with Umbra making his first move by putting his arm around Twilight. They all got into a spot in front of the kind of aggravated crowd when Twilight noticed the banner on top of the stage. She knew she'd seen it before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Have either of you seen that mark before?" she pointed to the marking in the middle of the board. The two shook their heads and Twilight wondered why everything looked so familiar. The stage, the curtains, the trumpets, everything just looked so familiar why couldn't she remember this if she could remember how she got's spike's egg?

At long last the wait was over and the show was starting begin. A drumroll emitted from seemingly out of nowhere and fanfare started to relay from the trumpets. Confetti covered the stage as the curtains suddenly flew out stopping at the edge of the stage. In the middle stood a sort of dark cyan mare with a silver mane. She was dressed in a purple cape that reached down and dragged along her back hooves with a nice diamond gem attaching the cape around her neck. She had a hat that covered most of her silver mane and had many, many stars stuck across it.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE SHOW THAT WILL DISPLAY MANY FORMS OF MAGIC IN THE GREATEST WAY POSSIBLE! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" and just at the sound of Trixie saying her name the fanfare played again and this time shot confetti from the trumpets, but the crowd's anger didn't seem to die down. They booed at Trixie and Twilight booed along with them.

Umbra and Peach were both surprised at Twilight's behavior. She was one of the most friendliest filly's around, but right now she was being extremely antagonistic. The crowd didn't break up unlike Trixie's heart. She'd performed here before, but thanks to her ego the size of a Hydra she'd made a bad impression. This was supposed to be an apology performance and it looked like she wouldn't be forgiven.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" "GET OUT OF PONYVILLE!" "WE DON'T CARE!" were just some of the horrible things shouted at the poor girl. "Please everypony if you could just calm d-" a glass bottle was thrown onto the stage and shattered into at least eighteen sharp shards. Using her magic Trixie carefully disposed of the shards making sure they wouldn't be stepped on by anypony. She then brought out one of the fliers that had been posted around Ponyville.

"Look everypony, Trixie knows she made a bad first impression last time around, although, if you actually looked farther than the title on the flier this was supposed to be Trixie making amends for Trixie's behavior. So please if we can just get on with the show" The audience stopped their remarks, but quietly grumbled. Trixie nodded and began the first part of the show. She took off her lavender-indigo hat revealing her luscious silver mane and glowing light blue horn. Out from under her cape she mystically pulled out a rope measuring at least 20 hooves long. Slowly she set the rope down on the stage in a coil form with her aura still surrounding it. Trixie cast another spell making her horn shine a little more while the rope started to move. The top end of the rope moved upwards and a few strands from it moved outward to represent a tongue. Fitting music was played from behind the stage as Trixie and the magical rope started to dance.

The audiences' mood seemed to lighten up a bit at the display, but Twilight was having none of it. To her the display was nothing more than a foal's puppet show, everything about this was a horrible display and a waste of magic. "WHAT THE BUCK IS THIS?" The two colts standing beside Twilight were shocked. Another outburst of unexplained anger coming from her. "Twilight..." Umbra tried to reason quietly, but it was no use the crowd had gotten back into the state of aggravation. "YEAH WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR?" "ARE WE FOALS TO YOU?" the crowd moved angrily towards the stage profanity coming with every step.

"Please everypony..." Trixie begged, but the crowd's profane language was to loud and covered the sound of her voice. She started to tear up the salty liquid cresting upon her lower lid. Her horn lit up again, but the depression from their actions took a toll and it took two times the normal amount of time to levitate the object she wanted over to her. She brought the object closer to her mouth as the first tear started to roll down her cheek. "You know what? Fine...I tried to make amends w-with you ponies...and you just..." she couldn't finish her sentence the sadness in her heart from being rejected sunk in like a anvil in quicksand. She dropped the megaphone causing some feedback and ran off the stage with her tears hitting the ground each time her hooves did.

Peach was appalled at their behavior some of the ponies were actually high hoofing each other. With an assertive look on his face he walked up onto the stage and picked up the megaphone. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves right now" he had caught their attention. They looked at him angrily while some of the others began to stare at the ground thinking about the actions they had just performed. "This mare came into our town asking for forgiveness and what do you do? You shun her away like yesterday's trash. She tried to preform a show for you and you boo her off like some common salespony. You shouldn't be congratulating yourselves on this you should be asking for HER forgiveness" Peach trotted off the stage, but before he did he picked up Trixie's hat that she'd left behind. He walked in the direction Trixie had run off to and as he walked past Twilight he gave her the a star colder than absolute zero. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged him off like a teenage filly.

As Peach went off to look for Trixie Umbra pulled Twilight away from the reflecting crowd. They were outside the café when Umbra talked. "Twilight, What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your actions today were not what seemed to reflect your personality"

"Well Trixie isn't known around here for her..."

"Yes she explained that to us, but that doesn't explain why you acted like you did"

"She's..."

"No Twilight this isn't about her this is about you"

"It's not my..."

"It is your fault Twilight, she tried to apologize and just when she was about to you caused a tidal wave of bad reactions from everypony here"

"I-I'm sor..."

"It's not me you need to apologize to Twilight It's Trixie"

"But I..."

"Twilight, unless you can apologize we're over" Twilight was mortified as Umbra walked away from her. She felt bad for what she'd done after a small talk to reflect on her action, but she never got the chance to explain why she acted like this. Tears came down her cheeks faster than the Royal Guard during a hostage situation. She ran as far as she could knowing that only one pony would comfort her in her time of vulnerability.

* * *

Peach had come to the bridge leading out of Ponyville, he'd searched almost everywhere and the sun was starting to set. He sighed and leaned over the edge of the bridge while looking at the peculiar hat Trixie had made. The stars were an excellent touch each of them colored either gold or blue. It made for an attractive presentation considering she was a magician and not a dressmaker.

He turned the hat over showing the insides of it. It was lined with a lovingly, soft, velvet black fabric that seemed to have a zipper inside it. He adjusted his hoof above the zipper and slid it down. Inside the small pocket was a piece of paper that was folded about four times to get it to fit inside the pocket. Peach put the hat down onto the ledge and started to unfold the paper. Once he got to the last fold his marveled at the beautiful drawing made on it. A picture of Trixie without her cape laying on a nice grassy field watching the sunset, but it wasn't only Trixie it was Trixie and Twilight. Trixie had her head nuzzled into Twilight's left shoulder and the picture made him almost want to cry.

"Trixie just wanted to be friends" Peach turned around to see Trixie's depressed face barely holding a smirk when she remembered her ultimate goal. To be friends was all she wanted, but now it seemed like it would never happen. Peach put the paper back into the zipper of the hat and picked it up with his hoof.

"Uhm here's your hat you forgot it back at the stage" Trixie levitated it up onto her mane.

"Trixie thanks you, but Trixie wants to know why you're being so nice" she sniffed a bit nopony had ever displayed kindness more than a hoofshake to her, not even her own parents had given her that satisfaction.

"I just hate to see something like that go down. You tried to apologize and they just rejected it"

"Ponies can sometimes be inconsiderate, but they can show the slightest bit of kindness"

"I'm sorry for the way Twilight got the crowd all rowdy again, it must have crushed you to see her do that"

"Trixie thinks she can manage" her voice dropped an octave as she moved closer into Peach's comfort zone. He didn't seem to notice much though.

"I'm just glad to see you're okay"

"Trixie is glad that you came" by now their chests were nearly pressed up against each other and the colors of the soon to be set sun filled the sky with a fiery feeling. Without warning Trixie slung her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Peach's first reaction was to resist, but as it went on he soon stopped resisting and fought back pushing her to the opposite edge of the bridge. He pushed his way inside her mouth as Trixie had been caught off guard by his force. He explored how her insides tasted from the sweetest berry essence to a tingly lemon sour. She'd been eating well. Their tongues rolled over each other and some of their saliva dripped out of her mouth as they slowly started to descend from the ledge onto the stone bricks of the bridge.

Peach released the kiss and nibbled her bottom lip causing a sensual smile to be given from Trixie. He trailed down towards her neck and began to softly suck on her fur. Trixie began to stroke his mane in response and then moved her hoof down to a more harder area. Peach recoiled a bit at the hoof now stroking his member, but resumed his previous action. He trailed down to her chest leaving her neck dampened.

Trixie could feel the cold of the night start to take a toll on the more wet areas of herself. She shivered once Peach got down to her chest and began making circles with his tongue. He soon noticed this and stopped his admissions. "Something wrong?"

"Trixie is cold, aren't you?" he hadn't noticed this, but Luna's moon had filled the sky and a cold breeze swept his pinkish mane. Even though her hoof had gotten the adrenaline and sweat to start it soon became like ice water. He nodded.

"Should we stop and go to a more discreet area?"

"Trixie has an idea" Her horn started to glow along with her hat and Peach. Soon enough a flash of light shot out in a circular form and they were transported. To him it was like falling into blackness for a mere second, but soon enough he was met with a wooden floor beneath him. Peach looked around what seemed to be a carriage fully composed of wood with no tarps. There was a window however and beside it bent over on a small four by four table was Trixie completely naked. She winked at him and his almost sheathed stallionhood quickly regained it's composure. He walked up to the now capeless mare and placed his forehooves on her barrel, but was quickly stopped when Trixie waved her hoof.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Trixie doesn't give herself up that easily" he knew what she meant and moved his forelegs to grasp her thighs. He was hesitant because this was literally the first time he'd ever licked a marehood. He moved his tongue closer to take his first lick of the pink nether. They both shuddered; Trixie in ecstasy and Peach in taste. To be honest it was bitter and the after taste that stayed was a lot like an unflavored tea, nonetheless, he kept going and forced himself to swallow what soaked out from her. Trixie's moans covered the sound of his licking and her tail swayed uncontrollably. Every lick on that felt that he was going to plunge into her, but it never did. She felt like he was teasing, but soon felt one of his hooves remove itself from her thigh and stroked circles around her cutie mark. The sensation of the fur moving around the image was one of a soft cloud and she could feel him sneaking his other hoof away. It soon planted on her clit and caused her to yelp while moaning out incoherent words.

Trixie felt her peak befall and as Peach soon plunged his tongue in for the first time it was soon plunged out before Trixe could have her orgasmic excitement. She panted and before she could ask why he stopped Peach's hooves grasped her barrel and he pushed his throbbing cock into her. She screamed from the sneaky intrusion and felt her pressure start to build up again. His veins caressed her inner walls as clear fluid dripped out of her and onto him. Peach thrusted into her his hardest hitting her core and causing her to grimace, but he didn't pull out instead he took one of his hooves and turned her head around. She looked into both of his eyes with one while her head was sideways and after a second of the gaze Peach kissed her, but not a kiss of action a kiss of love. This kiss was something he would have given to Dash if he hadn't fallen asleep so quickly. Their eyes both closed to share the moment of having one to love, one to be there, one to hold when it was dark. Even if they had just only met Trixie fell for him as soon as their eyes met.

He released the deep kiss and gave her a loving smile and she did the same. He planted a small kiss on her nose before releasing eleven of his inches to drive back in. She yelped a little as some of the lubricants had dried out during the kiss, but they quickly returned when he started to stroke around her cutie mark again. He kept going with his pace increasing every ten seconds and Trixie's moans doubling in volume every five. Even though Trixie had been more pleased when they started it seemed they would finish together. His grip was starting to falter as both his sweat and hers started to make it hard to keep still. He thrust in again harder than when he positioned himself for the kiss, but pulled out faster than when he removed his tongue from her nether. He repeated the action once more and tat was just enough for both roans to orgasm. Trixie screamed, but Peach kept himself quiet as he always did while he released onto her tail and flank. He fumbled and tried to stand on all fours, but it was night and he hadn't slept much since the Rainbow incident, although, it seemed he would sleep well tonight.

* * *

Deep within Canterlot castle a single royal guard dressed in shining purple armor lay awake in his bed inside the the captain's quarters. His quarters. He fumbled around trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. He thought about his lover that had gone off to Fillydelphia on a special invite from the Wonderbolts. Why couldn't he at least go with her for protection? He wanted to be with her, his Cadence.

He removed himself from the bed and went to his desk lined with gold. He looked everywhere to find his necessary components, but when he couldn't the white unicorn slammed his hooves on the desk emitting a loud thump around the room. He rested his head in his forearms while images of Cadence appeared in his head. He loved her with everything he had and it proved to be stronger than Celestia's magic after the incident two months ago.

He got up still in his mood and opened the door to the hallway. Nopony was there it was all just an empty area perfect for pondering thoughts. He closed the door to his quarters and started his stroll down the red carpeted hallway. Up above were glass windows that easily provided vision of the night sky. It would be dark in the hallway if it weren't for the lights lit up by an electrical dam. He walked further down feeling the carpet under his hooves as they set in to make a print that would soon disappear after he took it off the carpet for another step.

Missing somepony was a part of life, although, it wasn't a part he liked. His mind troubled to see his wife again, but she wouldn't be back not for at least three days. She'd only left today and they were supposed to have some 'alone' time before she left, but that was tragically cut short due to Luna being Luna. He frowned as he turned the corner of the hallway. There was nothing wrong with his life it was what most ponies dreamed of; being the captain of the royal guard, being married to a beautiful mare that was also a princess-and gave great hornjobs-, and he could live anywhere. They hadn't yet chosen a place and they were staying in Canterlot's castle until they had found a place to settle. Beach front property might have been nice. He sighed. Cadence would always know what to say when he thought like this. He needed somepony to talk to, not like Princess Celestia or one of his officers, but somepony special and close to him.

Just like that he found himself back in front of the door to his quarters. Again another sigh escaped as Shining Armor pushed the door open. He fell onto his bed burying his face into his pillow. The walk had given him some time to think, but he still wondered a lot about his future. he rolled over and stared at the ceiling of his room, there was no decoration, no ceiling window, it was just a plain white ceiling. He turned onto his side now gazing at his desk and his eyes befell upon a copy of playpony that gotten loose from it's drawer after he'd smashed the desk. He hadn't clopped since he was engaged to Cadence as she provided pleasure that his own hooves couldn't, but Cadence wasn't here and they hadn't had sex for two weeks now. He didn't feel bad as his horn lit up and an aura appeared around the magazine, there was nothing wrong with what he was going to do besides what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

The magazine hovered over to him and soon was floating in the air above his face. He brought it closer and closed his eyes while his magic opened it up to a random page. Once he felt the page flipping was enough Armor opened his eyes to see...Princess Luna? That was her and she was on that page lying down with her marehood fully exposed to whomever had taken the photo. Armor shrugged it off and thought 'why the hay not?' his erection started to grow the more he gazed at the picture of the one who brought forth the moon. His hooves slowly made their way down his body and once they stopped they rested just on the base of unsheathed member. He used his left hoof to get a grasp on the bedsheets while his right started to slowly stroke up and down his shaft.

As he stared at the photo he imagined himself in a situation where Luna had seduced him. "Luna this wrong" he said aloud to make the dream more realistic. His strokes grew faster and just as the name said it made a clopping noise every time it came back down from the head to the base. His mental pleasure increased when he started to continue the situation in his mind. "Luna please I'm married now" his breathing grew into heavy panting and his peak was soon to be reached. He stopped for a second to catch his breath where as with a partner he would be too focused on pleasing them rather than stopping for the sake of breath. He started back up and so did his fantasy. "Luna I'm about to~" and before he could the door to his room flew open scaring Armor into dropping the magazine and trying his best to crawl under the sheets.

"Armor...Armor are you...here?" the voice was a familiar one and it sounded like whomever it was, was depressed. He quickly addressed the mare with his best guess at who it was from under the sheets.

"Twily? Yeah I'm under the sheets..." Twilight looked at the bed with a stallion shaped lump in the covers. She then looked at the floor and saw an open copy of playpony laying face down. She gave an unamused look even though he couldn't see it, then with her magic picked it up and put it onto the desk. She then got onto the bed resting on her knees, she could also see some fumbling under the covers maybe she'd come at the wrong time. "So what's up Twily?" Armor was trying to coax his erection into sheathing by thinking of something other than his fantasy with Luna, but that was all that seemed to be popping into his head. Twilight hugged the lump in the sheets hoping she wasn't near his erection. Tears started to stream down her eyes and soak the sheets Armor was hiding under. "Twilight what happened?" Armor would only use her real name when he was being sincere and that's how Twilight knew it would be okay to open up.

"I-He..." it was impossible to start a sentence that reminded Twilight of her own behavior, but also her 'was to be' coltfriend. To be honest she didn't even catch his name how did he know hers? Armor emerged from underneath the covers his problem down below had been dealt with, but he was still sweaty and the smell of musk was abundant on his hoof. He put his arm around her barrel hoping she wouldn't pull away from the smell.

"It's okay Twilight, your brother is here now. Just tell me what happened" He stroked her barrel in an effort to calm her down.

"A-a boy"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" her brother asked concerned and started searching for any bruises on her body.

"N-not ph-physically"

"He broke your heart didn't he?" Twilight nodded and continued to release tears into the sheets. He placed his hooves on her shoulders and brought her eyes to look into his. "Twilight listen to me" Twilight brought up her own arm to wipe her eyes. "Loving and losing is a part of life. You know before I fell for Cadence I had somepony special"

"R-really?"

"Yes and she broke my heart as well, but that only made me think that if the other didn't love me, then there was somepony out there who did"

"B-but this is...diffferent" she said remembering her actions.

"Oh, how so?"

"He-he didn't...listen to me...he just...just shoved me off" tears escaped as she brought up her other arm to wipe them.

"Twilight?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What...do you mean?"

"I mean you have many friends in Ponyville that easily could solve this problem with you, but you came to me. Why?"

"Because I-I acted out and everypony saw it" a stream of tears came again as she dove her head into the blanket. Armor again pushed her up to face him.

"Twilight, I want you to go back to Ponyville and apologize"

"Why? You've seen how unforgiving some ponies can be"

"I have, but those ponies were different, they didn't have many friends and thus they wouldn't forgive whatever aggravated them. But you, you've got Ponyville, a whole town of friendly folk and each one of them know your name. They'll forgive you Twilight and so will that colt of yours"

"Thanks BBBFF" Twilight wiped her eyes from the final tears and they both smiled at each other before sharing a hug. Twilight soon smelled the musk and sweat of her brother, pulling back from the embrace. "You need a shower" Twilight crossed her forearms. Armor blushed and let out a chuckle while he stroked the back of his neck.

* * *

Fluttershy walked the dusty trail going around Sweet Apple Acres in the dark trying to stay in the shadows in an attempt to not be seen. She was looking for someone and she knew she would find him. She moved off the road into the tall grass that surrounded a small plain below a familiar cloud home. She could see her target in sight and readied up for the capture by removing a vial of chloroform in it's gaseous state given to her by Twilight along with a gas mask that fit perfectly around her head from her saddlebag. She threw the vial causing a small cloud of gas to immediately fill the air in and around the plain. She then moved to pick up her target with her wings and placed the small white bunny on her back.

"I bet that'll be the last time you try to run away from your vegetables now" Fluttershy then went to head back onto the road, but as she did she was met face to face with a light blue pegasus wearing a blue tight fitting outfit with goggles around his neck.

"Hi there, is this Rainbow Dash's place?"

"Oh um, yes this is"

"Do you know if she's home she promised me a 'surprise'" he said the last word with an extremely noticeable voice drop, but it wasn't Fluttershy's business with what goes on in her friends' life, especially if it was their sex life.

"Oh no I haven't a clue if she's...er home"

"Thanks anyway" he flew up to cloud house and knocked on the door while Fluttershy went back home to force feed her unconscious bunny. Fluttershy could hear moans coming from the house, but again she thought nothing of it and left the area.

* * *

**A/N: Not much sexual content here, but YOU KNOW I TRY *runs away and cries in corner*.**


End file.
